


Sweet as Wine

by CoffeeQuill



Series: All Things Turn to Dust [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Blood Drinking, Blood Healing, Blood Kink, Bloodlust, Bondage, Crying John, Cuddling, Cutting, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Gay Poly Trio, Healing, Human John, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Laflams, M/M, Masochism, Masochist Alexander, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Praise Kink, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sadistic Alexander, Sadistic Lafayette, Scars, Sensation Play, Vampire Lafayette, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Verbal Humiliation, Violent Sex, Wrist Biting, bloodsucking, brutal sex, injuries, mild body horror, neck biting, vampire alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeQuill/pseuds/CoffeeQuill
Summary: For vampires Alexander and Lafayette, human lives seem short and fleeting. The boys they take in are food sources and flings, never kept around long, always toys that grow old.Enter John Laurens. Young, smart, pretty, with the sweetest blood... Perhaps he's worth keeping.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note the tags! Lots of blood play and hurt with comfort.

Their hands were firm, strong, experienced. They roamed over his body, knowing exactly where to press to have him whimper and squirm. He ached to see, to witness what they were doing to him, but he didn’t dare move the blindfold. They had to stay. Had to keep taking care of him. Touching him. Loving him.

“So beautiful,” Alex breathed, his hands running over John’s spread thighs. “Exquisite.”

“Fantastic,” Lafayette whispered, his own hands moving across John’s chest. “Our precious boy.”

From Alex, there was a soft hiss. Something sharp flicked against his thigh and John nearly jumped, every muscle tense. “Please,” he pleaded, as the spot was gently rubbed. “F-Faster, please…”

“Hush, sweetheart.” Lafayette leaned down and kissed him, soft but commanding, and John fell limp beneath him. “You are a feast beneath us and we will savor you.”

John whimpered. There was something about the presence of hungry vampires that had his skin crawling. There was an instinct to run, to flee before they hunted him down and drained him of blood, but God above, their _power_ had him on his knees before they had to say a word. They knew what he needed, knew how to take care of him and love him and fuck him until he couldn’t walk.

Lafayette was the one with control. He had the poise, the grace, that experienced vampires had. Alex, though, was impulsive, mouthy, unpredictable. There was restraint on the chaos, though, and despite the black of his eyes and the _hunger_ in his stare, there was control. A leash.

They starved themselves for the pleasure of dominating him. Fucking him into the cot as they sank their fangs into his skin, sucking blood as he came, and kissing the bites as they cleaned him up. Perfect. They knew the safe amount to take and he’d feel exhausted, sleepy in their arms, surrendering himself to monsters of the night with ease. They owned him. They owned his body and his soul and his life. His blood was his tribute for their love, their protection, their care.

“Patience,” Lafayette snapped at Alex, his tone sharp and scolding. Alex backed down under his command, ever submissive to him, but John _melted._ Lafayette said something else, but John didn’t hear, letting out a whimper - he trembled with anticipation, his cock hard and filled out. Hearing Lafayette command Alex with ease heightened his excitement, his sensitivity, and he _ached_ to be filled.

“Someone’s excited,” Alex muttered, and John could imagine that satisfied grin on his face. “Ready to be our little whore, Jacky? Fuck, you’re going to taste so fucking _good,_ all aroused and desperate to be bitten and have that little hole pounded. You’re nothing if not a cock-hungry little strumpet.”

“Lower your voice,” Lafayette said sternly. “You’ll both be gagged if you raise any suspicions.”

There was movement on the bed, shifting weight, and then silence. When air was gently blown against his ear, John nearly jumped and he gasped. There was a chuckle - Alex. Definitely Alex. He brushed John’s hair back and began to kiss his jaw - along the curve, up towards his ear. Alex flicked his tongue against John’s earlobe, then began to gently nibble and suck. At the same time, Lafayette’s strong hands took hold of his thighs and hiked them up on the bed, exposing John to the room. A warm tongue began to probe at his rim and John let out a moan.

Alex set his hand on John’s belly, letting his claws extend and dig in just enough to make John whimper and squirm. “Can’t we make him cry again?” Alex purred. “He sounds so sweet when he does.” John could feel his hot gaze - his eyes would be dark with vampiric lust and bloodthirst, with dark red irises, rimmed thick with black. To look into them still sent shivers down John’s spine, and occasionally being blindfolded was a blessing.

For a moment, Lafayette was silent. He pressed a kiss to John’s inner thigh and his weight shifted on the bed. “If you can restrain yourself tonight, doll,” he said, “he will be yours after I finish.”

They spoke of him like he wasn’t truly there and it sent shivers down his spine. He was theirs. He belonged to them, and to Lafayette most of all - there were times like this when he was little more than their toy. Their plaything. Times when Lafayette decided what was best for John, for their little group, and it was almost terrifying how much John _trusted_ him.

“Perfect,” Alex drawled.

Lafayette’s tongue slid inside him and John barely started a moan when Alex’s mouth was on his to silence him. John squirmed, struggling to buck his hips, and Lafayette shoved him down roughly. Claws threatened to cut him and he whimpered. Alex broke their kiss and instead mouthed at John’s neck - his fangs scraped against his pulse and John let out a whimper. One bite and he would come in an overwhelming orgasm, drenched in pleasure that would have him shaking. “Please,” he begged. “Please, please!”

“Not yet, little one.” Lafayette reached for the lubricant sitting on the bedside table and took it, squeezing out a solid amount onto his fingers. One hand kept John spread as a finger pushed against his hole until it slid in.

John whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut. Lafayette’s claws were just long and sharp enough that there was always a threat of cutting - of bleeding if he moved too much. They loved to use it against him, to drive him to the brink of orgasm and yet command that he stay still.

A second finger slipped inside and Alex grasped John’s cock. “Such a good boy for us, Jacky,” he growled. “Our little slut. I’d love to see exactly how much that little hole can take inside it. How much until you bleed and cry.”

John barely held in a sob as a third finger pushed in. The sharp pain of nails inside him made him whimper and struggle to hold still, and the burn of stretching had him aching. When they pulled out, he nearly cried in relief. Tears threatened to spill.

The thick head of Lafayette’s cock pushed against his hole, slow but forceful, and two hands came to hold his hips in place. When Lafayette was fully seated inside him, John took shaky breaths, struggling to take in air. “Daddy,” he whispered. “D-Daddy, please, please.”

With barely a word, the atmosphere changed. Lafayette sucked in a breath and he dug his claws into John’s hips, drawing blood. “Patience,” he said, in nearly a purr. “Be patient, little one.”

Alex ran a finger through the droplets of blood at John’s hip before sticking it in his mouth. “Mmm,” he moaned, eyes fluttering shut. “You taste so _sweet,_ baby boy.”

Before John could react, Lafayette was thrusting inside him. John let out a cry and arched his back, thighs quivering - Lafayette was unrelenting in his force and there would be bruises on his hips for days. Alex dug a hand into his hair and tugged, pulling his head back, and warm lips mouthed at his neck before moving to his pulse. Alex let out a whine, _“Laf.”_

“No, Alex,” Lafayette growled, control behind his voice. He gave a hard thrust that had John gasping for breath. “You will _wait.”_

John whimpered and stared up at the ceiling with misty eyes. He ached for Alex to jerk him again, ached for them to just _bite_ him already and give him his orgasm. But he knew what happened when he acted snarky and he didn’t want those consequences - not again. Never again. “Please, Daddy,” he begged. “Please, please, bite me, _please.”_

He only received a harsh thrust in return and he let out a cry. A hand - Alex - clamped over his mouth and there was a sharp hiss. “Quiet,” he snapped. “Or we’ll be a gag on you. Got it?”

John whimpered. Outside the hall, Washington’s aides roamed as they worked, completely unaware of went on in their shared room. _Quiet. Stay quiet. No noise, no gag. Good boy. Good Jacky._

Lafayette pulled out with a growl and John’s legs were tugged together. Immediately, he was rolled over with almost no effort and his legs hiked up again. John barely held in his cry as Lafayette shoved back inside him, continuing to thrust at a harsh pace. He covered John from above, pulling him further beneath before pressing him down into the mattress with his weight. John let out a whine, feeling small and pathetic beneath his lover, his _master._ “D-Daddy,” he gasped, tilting his head to expose his jugular.

Lafayette growled and nosed at his neck, just below his pulse. His thrusts slowed - just as deep, just as penetrating - and he took John’s wrist, easily finding the pulse there. He ran his thumb over the blue veins that forked out at his wrist, gazing at them with hunger. John’s goosebumps thickened and he held his breath. “Please,” he whispered.

Sharp fangs sank into the skin and John muffled his cry in the pillow. Intense pleasure ran through his body, going straight to his cock in a way that had him shaking. The pain heightened his senses and he let out a sob just as Lafayette began to drink. He could feel the blood leaving him, sucked out through his veins, and heard Lafayette’s groan of pleasure - followed by Alex’s hungry whine. “So sweet, baby, so good…”

John let out a sob and buried his face further into the pillow. He struggled to jerk his hips as he hit orgasm, held down by Lafayette. He released against the linen cloth, smearing against both the sheets and his belly - then lights exploded behind his eyes and he _screamed_ as the pleasure threatened to drown him.

It took him several moments to come down from the high of his orgasm. Lafayette was rocking against him - a new warmth sat in his belly and he fell limp, panting for breath. _Fuck. Fuck._ “Daddy,” he whimpered weakly. “Daddy…”

“Hush, baby. You have more to do,” Lafayette drawled. He pulled John’s wrist to his lips and began to lick up the blood that had dripped down. Then, slightly lower, he sank his teeth in again - John whimpered, too exhausted to move. His cum was cold and sticky between him and the bed and the bite was becoming too much. Too much pleasure. Too much on his nerves. As Lafayette drank from him, he let his eyes fall shut and he took steady breaths. Sleep sounded beautiful, wonderful…

“He’s all yours, doll.”

Lafayette pulled out of him and his wrist was dropped as his weight moved away. Not missing a beat, Alex slid inside of him, and John whimpered pathetically. “P-Papi…”

“Hush, baby,” Alex growled, hands coming to his hips. His claws dug in, just beside Lafayette’s marks, and John let out a soft cry as they pierced skin. “I only want to hear your pretty little sounds…”

Alex began to thrust, slow and deep. One hand dug between them to grasp John’s cock and John gasped at the overstimulation, one hand coming to grip the sheets. “Too much," he whimpered, squirming against Alex’s hold. “Please, P-Papi, it’s too m-much.”

"You have a word, John," Lafayette said sternly. John only shook his head.

Alex pulled John back against him, growling. “What’s wrong, baby? I thought you could handle a little pain.” He tightened his grip on John’s cock, then let his other hand drift to John’s thigh - just above his knee, he sunk a claw in and dragged up, making a long laceration up his leg. John screamed into the pillow, then let out a sob. “Good boy…”

“Don’t let it spill,” Lafayette commanded, his hand drifting to John’s hair. His long claws tangled up in the curls, giving a sharp tug to distract from the pain in his thigh. “We can’t raise suspicions.”

Alex grunted in acknowledgment and swept his hand across the cut, catching the blood as it began to bleed. He licked it from his hand, then let out a groan of pleasure. “Oh, baby,” he moaned, rolling his hips as John sobbed. “You have _no idea_ how good you taste…”

“Or how pretty you sound,” Lafayette drawled. “Absolutely delightful…”

John trembled, pain pulsating through his leg. He trembled, then sobbed again, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. _This is what they want,_ he thought to himself. _I’m being good. They want me. Shut up and be their toy._ He whimpered and whined, then finally turned his head towards Lafayette. “Daddy,” he pleaded, the blindfold soaked through with his tears. “Please, it h-hurts so bad, it _hurts…”_

Lafayette’s fingers ran through his hair. “You can take it, baby. Our good little boy.”

“Our fucking little  _slut,”_ Alex snarled. He continued to roll his hips, then took hold of John’s waist and pinned him down on the mattress, letting his bloody claws dig in as his thrusts turned harsh and fast. John let out a cry - Alex’s hand came to his mouth to quiet him and John squirmed; he could feel the warm, sticky blood smear across his lips and cheeks. Sharp nails threatened to slice his cheek and he trembled violently, feeling pain blossom through his whole body. Alex slammed into him, and one hand grasped his cock, jerking off fast and hard. John sobbed his way through another orgasm, spurting weakly into Alex’s hand. “Good boy,” Alex drawled, pulling his hand back to lick the cum off.

John fell limp beneath him, letting out a pathetic whimper. “Too much,” he whispered, shaking. “Too… much…”

Alex leaned down and pressed kisses to his neck, continuing his thrusts. His sharp fangs scraped John’s skin before they slid in, penetrating with no resistance, and John let out a soft moan. As Alex gulped down blood, the exhaustion grew in his body. It would be a day before he could sit properly. No healing could possibly rid him of this ache - this pain - but they would _enjoy_ it. They would love to see him squirm whenever he sat in a chair. They would love to see the evidence of what they did to him. They would love to see John struggle for an explanation if a fellow aide questioned the way he squirmed or the lingering scars, amused by it all and by the power they held over him. He was helpless, a lost lamb they preyed on, and why would he want to be anything else?

When Alex pulled out, he could only just feel the sensation of cum dripping from his abused hole. He felt himself being pulled off the bed and then he was sitting in Lafayette’s lap, back to chest. Lafayette took gentle hold of his wrist and ran his thumb over the puncture holes, then pressed soft kisses to the bite on his neck. Alex laid down on his belly beside them, doing the same to the laceration on his thigh. John let out a whimper when Lafayette began to suck out more blood, taking a few gulps before holding him tight.

This was pure exhaustion. The room was spinning and every sound felt dull and muted. His belly ached, his ass ached, and his wrist, neck, and leg were stinging. “Daddy,” he whimpered.

“Shh, darling,” Lafayette murmured in his ear. John watched through half-lidded eyes as Lafayette brought a claw to his own wrist, and with one slash, made a thick cut that quickly began to bleed. He brought it to John’s lips and gently rubbed his waist. “... Drink, sweetheart.”

John obeyed, eyes fluttering shut as he lightly sucked at the cut. Lafayette’s blood was metallic but John began to drink as though it were water and he was dying of dehydration. After several moments, he began to feel its healing properties take their effect - with a little more energy, he leaned forward and brought a hand up to grip Lafayette’s wrist, swallowing down as much as he could.

“Fuck, baby boy,” Alex moaned from where he watched. “You look so hot, taking his blood like that.”

John pulled away, struggling to draw breath, then drank more. The more he swallowed, the more he wanted. Soon Lafayette pulled his wrist away, earning a whine from John, and instead ran his fingers over the wrist punctures and his thigh - each wound was closed, the surface skin stitched back together. In a few hours, they would heal completely and only be light pink lines on his skin, joining the many other scars he bore.

After he licked the blood from his lips, Lafayette laid down and pulled John with him. “Have a bath started for him,” he ordered. “And tell the boys to bring dinner up for the two of us. Tell them John is feeling ill.”

As Alex left the room, John let his eyes flutter shut. He burrowed his face against Lafayette’s shoulder and cuddled against his side, finally able to relax. The room became quiet and as Lafayette stroked his hair, John felt himself drift towards sleep.

“Keep me,” he mumbled drowsily, curling up. “Don’t get rid of me, please…”

“We have no intention of such,” Lafayette said, tightening his arms around John. He pressed a kiss to his temple. “Not when you taste as sweet as you do.”

John took a deep breath. He snuggled as close as he could, and as Lafayette pet him, he drifted off to sleep.

Even if he was barely a moment in their eternity - even if they didn’t truly love him, knowing their time together was only that moment - it was _everything._ Everything he wanted, everything he needed. Their blood both healed his wounds and slowed his aging, and if he was lucky, that moment could be a minute. He’d enjoy every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Got questions about the AU or want to chat? Check out my tumblr!! @Coffee-quill


End file.
